Harry Potter and the Fifth House
by Minerva-Athena
Summary: Harry Potter is too loyal for Slytherin, too brave for Hufflepuff, and too cunning for Gryffindor. He is smart enough for a Ravenclaw but doesn't flaunt his knowledge. Where is the heir of the founders going to go? He'll go to his new house, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is not mine.

Harry Potter and the Fifth House

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Harry was sitting on the floor of a raggedy boat in the middle of a storm thinking about everything that had happened so far. His mind was reeling with everything that he had learned.

Magic was real

Harry was a wizard

There was a whole community of people like him

Many people wanted him dead

He had killed or temporarily vanquished the worst dark lord in history, Lord Voldemort

Harry rubbed his head. He really needed an Aspirin. He also couldn't (unfortunately) sneak into his Aunt's medicine cabinet or handbag as his Uncle Vernon had confiscated everything that might let the "freaks" track his family. This included everything from cell phones to nail polish.

It was 8:00am of August 1st. Harry now only had to wait 15 more minutes for Hagrid to arrive and take him to Diagon Alley.

Harry still sat thinking and started to make a list of everything that had happened so far so that he could analyze it and determine the best course of action. Time with the Dursleys had made Harry grow up before his time and he now (an 11 year old) had the mentality of a 14 year old.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry jumped when he heard the door falling down yet again. Hagrid had arrived.

" 'Ello, Harry," Hagrid's booming voice called out.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry replied back, still somewhat cautiously. "Are we going to go get my school supplies now?"

"You betcha," Hagrid called back. "We're goin' to Diagon Alley to getcha everything you need."

"Hagrid," Harry said somewhat calmly, "I'm truly sorry- I never thought to thank you for everything yesterday with everything that was on my mind. Please forgive me."

"That's all right, Harry. Yeh don't even need to apologize. I'm sure I wouldn't 'ave even remembered today if I were you."

And so, Harry and Hagrid made their way to Diagon Alley.

"Now what do we have left, Hagrid?" Harry asked, slightly tired from the trip.

"The three best- Flourish and Blotts for books, the pet store, me personal favorite, and Ollivander's, the best wand maker around. Then we'll head to Gringotts an' you can get your money to pay Professor Dumbledore back."

"Why didn't we go to Gringotts first, Hagrid?"

"The line was too long- I'm hoping it will short'n a bit first."

As they headed into Flourish and Blotts, Harry took note of his surroundings once more. He was still amazed by everything that had occurred, but he now wanted to try to see everything from a new viewpoint. He had done this whenever his Aunt and Uncle had hit him. Harry then closed his eyes and cleared his head. He imagined he was a spectator of his life rather than himself and once again and felt the transparent barrier start to form within his mind. He looked around him with his feelings all gone- wiped out from his body along with his mind. It was in this way that Harry didn't get excited from all the books as he normally would have- he only eyed everything as if it was a pillow or a shoe, that is to say, normally. Harry did this to calm down as he was sure that he would be brimming with excitement if he looked normally. Alas, he was right- when Harry dropped the shield, he almost started to jump in joy. He was singing inside himself.

Harry then let Hagrid do his shopping for his 1st year books while grabbing the second, third and fourth year ones along with some extra books on wards, arithmancy, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, and charms. Harry then stealthily paid for his extra books with the money Hagrid had given him and was about to leave when a book came flying over to him. It was called How to Embrace your inner Animagus and it was by Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. It had a picture of a stag, grim, wolf, and rat on the front. After the shopkeeper told Harry that it had never done that before, Harry decided to buy it along with seven other books by the same authors. These books were ridiculously expensive but Harry decided to buy them because they were entitled Hogwarts Prank Masters, Year 1, Hogwarts Prank Masters, Year 2 and so on to year seven.

After purchasing all of Harry's books, Hagrid took him to the pet shop.

"Hagrid, I know that the letter says that we're allowed only one pet, but can you allow more as the gamekeeper?"

"Sure, Harry. I've got the right to 'llow anyone as many pets as they want if I choose to."

"Would you allow me to get more than one?"

"Of course. The more animals I see people with, the 'appier I am.

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Think nothin' of it."

And so, at the pet shop, Harry spotted a white owl that was calling to him. He automatically decided to buy her as she was the nicest owl in the store in Harry's opinion and he needed an owl to carry mail.

"Hagrid, I've found my owl," Harry said, "but I can't find any other pets. are there any less common ones? I don't mind if they're dangerous."

Now Hagrid was positively beaming. "Sure Harry, but lets go to Knockturn Alley later. I'll explain after.

"Oh, alright," Harry said dejectedly.

Hagrid then made a split second decision. "Fine, we can go now, but some people in Knockturn Alley aren't 'de nicest of people. Hold on to me hand tightly and what ever happens, don't let go."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said happily.

At the pet shop in Knockturn Alley, Harry eyed many dangerous creatures and was yet again in heaven. He took one look around and just grinned. Harry then decided exactly what he wanted the second he looked at it. It was a tiny snake that was about the size of Harry's wrist. Harry was about to go look at it when all of a sudden the animals inside stood extremely still. Harry's new owl sat in the middle of the room. She suddenly flew over to a large basilisk, a death by eye contact snake, holding all of Harry's new potion vials. It closed its eyes and bowed down almost reverently to the owl. It then spat some venom into a potions vial. Harry, Hagrid, and the store owner only watched in shock.

The owl then flew over to a Nemean Lion. It also looked relevantly upon the bird and donated two hairs from its pelt. Harry remembered from stories that the pelt of a Nemean Lion was not penetrable. The owl and a black raven then donated two tail feathers each along with two hairs from a stag and two hairs from a deer. These animals all dropped their hairs at Harry's feet. The next animal that came was a bony horse called a thestrial. It too dropped two hairs. A griffin then walked over and dropped two hairs from its tail and two feathers from its head. Next came an acromantula which dribbled venom into another vial. A sphinx then donated two hairs along with along with a kneazle. A Hungarian Horntail from another part of the store then dropped two hairs as well. Next, a Roonspoor gave venom from its right head and two scales each from the other two. After, a Unicorn stabbed itself and put its willingly given blood in another vial along with two hairs. Two other dragons then came out of the other room and gave two scales each. These dragons were a Norwegian Ridgeback and a Peruvian Vipertooth. Next, the small snake that Harry was looking at in the beginning, a coral snake, gave a scale. Finally, Harry's owl gave two feathers. Thinking it was the end, they all broke out of their shock only to be put back into it by the owl disappearing in a flash of white light and reappearing as a Phoenix. The phoenix then gave two feathers and turned back into an owl. The owl then flew over to Harry and deposited the venoms. Finally, a crumple horned snorkack scraped its horn on the wall and placed the scrapings next to Harry.

"Merlin's pants!" the shopkeeper yelled and fled the room.

"Hagrid," Harry asked hesitantly, "what was that?"

"I have no idea," Hagrid replied completely dazed.

The owl gave off a white flash and turned into a phoenix again. She said into Harry's mind, "Hello."

Harry jumped but then realized that it was the phoenix. "Hello," he replied back in his brain. "First of all, what's your name."

The phoenix answered in her melodious voice, "I'm Hedwig. I'm assuming you want to know what just happened?

"That would be nice, but could you speak out loud so that Hagrid can hear too?"

"Of course."

"Hello Hagrid," Hedwig said. Hagrid, having realized that it was the phoenix, said hello back.

"I'm going to explain to you what just happened," Hedwig said. "As I am a royal phoenix, I can command any animal to do anything. I just commanded the animals to see which fit your wand type. If they fit your wand type, they each gave two feathers, scales, horn, or venom. I did this so that you have a perfectly fitting wand."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You're welcome. Now, two things. For one, I would recommend buying the corral snake and the crumple horned snorkack. For two, you must take all of the ingredients to Ollivander. He will know what to do with them and will make you a wand, but please tell him that he can keep the extra venoms if he takes the crumple horned snorkack horn, powders it, puts some in your wand, but takes the rest and makes a wand out of unicorn hair, the powdered crumple horned snorkack horn and cherry wood. After buying the crumple horned snorkack, you must bring it on the train as a gift to the person that recognizes it. As I am a phoenix, I deal with time and know what happens in the future. The person you are gifting this to is named Luna Lovegood and she will become a great friend. Next, you were given two of everything for a reason. You must have two wands made out of the same materials. Lastly, you must also buy the wand that fits you that is premade in Ollivander's. You will use this wand only when you want to escape from Voldemort's clutches if he ever captures you. By the way, you will only be able to understand me when I am in phoenix form, but I can understand you in owl form as well. That is all."

"Thank you, Hedwig," Harry said trying to portray how sincere he was.

Inside Ollivander's, Ollivander was nearly having a heart attack. Harry and Hagrid had just told him (by putting the memory in a pensieve) what had happened. This was the opportunity of a life time.

Ollivander then said to Harry, "Please give me all of the materials. I will make your wands, but they will take two days. They will cost 50 galleons apiece, but I will only charge you fifty galleons for all three wands because this is the best opportunity I've had in a while, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

Ollivander replied, "No need to thank me, Mr. Potter. You were destined to do great things with these wands. They are a perfect balance between light and dark creatures and symbolize your ability to balance them out. Now, for your premade wand, try this."

Harry tried out wands for about a half hour, but couldn't find any that were right for him.

"I wonder," Ollivander said. "Try this. It's holly and phoenix feather."

Harry tried the wand and his whole body radiated power.

"Curious... curious.."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry gulped. "Does that symbolize anything?"

"Nothing other than the fact that you can become as powerful as you-know-who some day. And that, Mr. Potter, is a lot of power. You can even exceed his power- this combination shows only that a person is powerful, it does not show how powerful the person can be." Mr. Ollivander said. "Please come back in two days to pick up all of your wands."

Two days later…

"First stop," Harry said to Hagrid as they entered Diagon Alley once more, "Gringotts."

"Hagrid, what are these… things?" Harry asked Hagrid as they entered Gringotts.

"These, Harry, are Goblins. They appreciate it if you're polite." You go inside, but I'll stay here- the carts make me sick.

Harry then walked up to a teller and held out his key. "Hello, sir. I'm here to access the Potter vault."

"Right this way, Mr. Potter," his teller, Griphook, said.

"Yes sir, and thank you."

Griphook turned to face him. "You are an unusual wizard, Mr. Potter."

"Why is that, Sir?"

"You treat me as if I am a person and not as if I am dirt on the floor as most other wizards do."

Harry replied, "Then you can't have met many decent wizards."

Griphook gave an odd half smile, "a very unusual wizard."

After withdrawing funds from his vault, Harry asked Griphook if his mother had a vault.

Griphook replied, "Your mother, Lily Evans, was thought to be muggleborn, and as such, never claimed her inheritances. As both your parents are dead and they both were purebloods (no matter that one thought she was a muggleborn) you can inherit both of their vaults and upon inheriting them, you become for all purposes, an adult. You can own a house, claim your Wizengamot seat (your government seat) if you want, and use magic outside of school."

"I'd like to claim my inheritance, please," Harry replied, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Griphook were now inside an office.

"I need to prick your finger, Mr. Potter, to determine which vaults are yours," Griphook said.

Harry held out his hand and his finger was pricked.

"Here is the list, Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but could you please call me Harry? I look around for someone else when you say Mr. Potter."

"Of course."

List of Families that "Harry Potter" is the Head of

The Potter family (paternal)

The Gryffindor family (paternal)

The Hufflepuff family (paternal)

The Ravenclaw family (maternal)

The Slytherin family (through defeat of heir)

Merlin (Father of Godric Gryffindor and Salizar Slytherin)

The Black family (through being named by the head who is in Azkaban)

List of Owned Properties

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

This enables you to command anyone including the headmaster inside the school (You can override the Governors).

You can command Hogwarts itself (it is sentient) to make more rooms, evict people, give people or things protection…

Godric's hollow cottage

#12 Grimauld place

Merlin's mansion

Holds all of Merlin's notes and is hidden by methods greater than the Fidelus charm.

Say the words, "Merlin's toenails" and you will be portkeyed there.

"Wow," Harry said.

"I think that 'wow' just about sums it up, Harry," Griphook said.

"It's a good thing I didn't come here two days ago," Harry said, "I only know what these things mean because of my reading last night."

"Very well, Harry, have a nice day," Griphook dismissed Harry.

"Thanks, and to you too," Harry replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is not mine.

Harry Potter and the Fifth House

Chapter 2: Hogwarts at Last

As Harry was heading out of Gringotts, he was stopped by another goblin.

"Mr. Potter, I have gotten you your Gringotts bag. You simply state how much money you want and the what type of money you want (galleons, pounds, dollars, sickles, knuts). The money will come as a single galleon in your hand when a wizard is at the register. The galleon will then turn into however many galleons (or other currency types) you asked for. At a muggle shop, you will still get a galleon that changes, but there is a glamour charm on it so that a muggle will see the amount of pounds or dollars necessary."

"Thank you…?" Harry inquired as to his name.

"Goldpaw," the goblin said and smiled a toothy grin.

At Olivander's, Harry was waiting for Olivander to get his wands from the back room. Hagrid was getting a little bit impatient and was tapping his foot softly. So, in other words, it sounded like there was a hurricane going on. Olivander then came out with the three wands. He then handed Harry the first wand.

"This is your 11 inch holly and phoenix feather wand. It is one of the best ready-made wands available." After handing him that wand, he took out another one. This wand looked like it had come out on a come-to-school-as-a-clown day. The base was bright yellow and the handle was a kind of dark brown. "Kaya base and reed handle with basilisk venom, Nemean Lion hair, owl feather, raven feather, stag hair, deer hair, thestrial hair, griffin feather, acromantula venom, sphinx hair, kneazle hair, Hungarian Horntail hair, Roonspoor venom and scales, Unicorn blood and hair, Norwegian Ridgeback and Peruvian Vipertooth scales, coral snake scale, royal phoenix feather, owl-transformed royal phoenix feather, and crumple horned snorkack horn scrapings core.

It's not pretty, but this is one of the two best wands I've ever made. Kaya wood is _a lovely yellow wandwood of Japanese origin, it is extremely rare in British wandmaking. However, those bonded to Kaya wands will find their abilities in logical arts, such as Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, boosted.__** Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. Reed is a great wood type whose _wisdom and intelligence make it sought-after by some. It is almost solely a Ravenclaw wandwood.__** Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. In other words, this is an amazingly strong wand with almost unlimited logical power. It can be used for anything at all." Olivander then tapped the wand with his hand and the bright yellow turned into a majestic brown. "I've placed permanent color charms on it." He then pulled out the third wand. It was also all brown. "This wand has a redwood base and a hemlock shaft. Its core contents are the same. Redwood _excels at all wand-based magic, but it rarely bonds to witches and wizards who do well in the non-wand-based arts. Don't expect this one to make a good potion stirrer!__**Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. As this is the case, you should be using your Kaya wand in all classes based in the logical arts and use your redwood wand in all wand-based classes. Now, as for hemlock, _Hemlock is a 'quick' wandwood and allows for fast reactions_. _**Taken from**_ _**?showtopic=7791**_. This wand should be the wand used during battle.

Now promptly disregard all the tips I've given you on when to use the wands. Notice how I have said 'should,' Mr. Potter. You technically should be, but I have a way to combine the two wands. Because of this, you will have one light brown wand that will be the most powerful wand in history. Far more powerful than even the elder wand, but it will only be bonded to you. Your wand will boost anything except for your divination ability. This could possibly be a good thing as I sense no talent in that subject whatsoever in you. I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. This auror level wand holster is on the house. They let you summon your wand with a thought and are invisible." Mr. Olivander then placed the two wands together and said clearly, "Coeant in unum numquam confringam." (together they join never to break apart). Slowly, the two wands began to join together. They seemed to shudder as they connected and a faint wisp of smoke exited the wand. Olivander then took the wand and got ready to place it in Harry's hand as if ready for an explosion. He never got it though. All was still.

"I don't understand," Olivander said now almost weeping. These/this would have been the best wand/s in history!"

Harry could now feel a faint tingling in his hand. All of a sudden, the clinging of bells started to be heard. It got louder and louder and it was as if a symphony had started to play. Harry began to conduct it all with his wand and the music got faster and faster until there were visible affects. You could actually see a faint tornado forming around Harry. He then stopped conducting and the music stopped.

"Amazing," Olivander remarked. "To have that kind of power at your disposal…"

"Bye!" Harry shouted back to Olivander as he started to leave. "I'll see you soon and thanks!"

There were crowds and crowds of people everywhere. In their frenzied state people were running into each other. Harry was a sight. He was carrying a cart while Hedwig flew behind him and on a leash was a disillusioned (invisible because Hagrid had gotten a shopkeeper to put a spell on it) crumple horned snorkack. He then thought to himself, "Now where did Hagrid tell me to go? Ah, that's right, I have to walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." And so he did. Harry was greeted with the sight of a stunning red and gold train and a station that was in a more frantic state than the last. He cautiously climbed on board and went to find a free compartment. He finally found one and went to sit down. As he sat down, though, he realized that there was another girl inside the room.

"Hello," Harry said, "mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," the girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry," Harry answered as he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his last name in a place where he was famous.

"You do know that it's rude not to state your last name," she pressed.

"Of course," Harry said blushing. "I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter? Wow. I'm only a muggleborn, and I've already heard about you. Pleasure as well. Are the books true?"

"'Course not. They're all a load of rubbish. I haven't been living with my millionaire wizard relative and moving myself up in pureblood society like one says. I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle who hate and verbally abuse me. So what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I like the sound of all of them. I mean, I love to learn, but the other houses sound nice too. You?"

"I'm not sure either. I feel the same way that you do." They then made idle chitchat for the rest of the train ride. When it was about an hour before time to go, a boy named Ron stopped in.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No, sorry," Harry answered. "Why don't you ask someone older to do a summoning spell?"

"Gee, thanks," Ron said. "I never would have thought of that. See you later."

The next person that stopped in was a girl name Luna Lovegood (I know that she's a year younger, but I needed her in the story).

"Hello," she said. "Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit with you? Some girls kicked me out of their compartment."

"'Course not," Harry answered. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." She had no reaction. Harry began to think that he might like her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Pleasure," Luna said nodding her head to both of them. She then took out a magazine called _The Quibbler_ and began to read.

Harry then saw a picture of a crumple horned snorkack on the cover and it made him remember his Phoenix's instructions.

"Luna," Harry said, "I have something for you. I have a phoenix that takes the shape of an owl. It told me to buy you this." He passed the invisible crumble horned snorkack to Luna. He then said, "reveal" as he was told to and lo and behold, a crumple horned snorkack appeared.

Luna was almost crying with joy. "Thank you, Harry. Daddy will be so pleased. We've been looking for one forever. I'll ask him to stop by as soon as possible to pick it up. I promise that he won't make it a lab rat."

While everyone was waiting for Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione sat talking.

Draco Malfoy stepped up. "Hello, Harry. Who is this?"

"This is Hermione Granger. Why, and who are you?" Harry replied.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I don't recognize her last name. Come over with me, you don't have to stand near scum like her."

"Well Bond, James Bond, I happen to not care one iota about your bigot pureblood ideas. Mess with my friend and you mess with both of us."

Malfoy was about to reply when Professor McGonagall headed over. She gave her speech and the first years followed.

Upon entering the hall, Harry started to get nervous. The house he was placed in would be important to him for the rest of his life and would probably determine his friendships.

Finally the sorting ceremony started. The hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap._

One by one, everyone was called up starting from "Bones, Susan." When "Granger, Hermione" was called, Harry started to cross his fingers that she would get the same house that he would be in.

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted. Harry sighed. That was a pretty good house. Now all he would have to do would be to ask the hat for Ravenclaw. He then began to cheer and clap loudly. Hermione smiled at him.

When it was "Lovegood, Luna" Harry began to fidget again. The hat finally called out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

When it was "Potter, Harry," Harry started to sweat but still walked up and put the hat on.

"Interesting, very interesting," the hat said. "You're too loyal for Slytherin, too brave for Hufflepuff, and too cunning for Gryffindor. You're even smarter than the average Ravenclaw but you doesn't flaunt your knowledge. Where to put you?" The hat questioned.

"Hello?" Harry asked. "Can you hear me."

"Of course I can, dear boy."

I really wouldn't mind where you put me, but I'd like to be with Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw if you would."

"Well, since you asked so politely…."

"RA…. WHAT!" The house shouted out to the school.

"Sorry, one minute," it said again. All the teachers were giving it confused looks but it ignored them.

"You're the heir of the founders and Merlin," that hat told Harry.

"Well yes," Harry replied, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see," the hat said.

"A new house has been formed for the heir of the founders and Merlin. Behold, Potter house. A few people will be needed for resorting. Can I please have HERMIONE GRANGER, LUNA LOVEGOOD, and SUSAN BONES from first year. I want FRED WEASLEY, GEORGE WEASLEY, and KATIE BELL from third year. From fourth year I want ANGELINA JOHNSON and ALICIA SPINNIT. I want PENELOPE CLEARWATER from fifth year. HANNAH LARSON from sixth year and NYMPHADORA TONKS from seventh year (I needed her one year back). I need professors SEVERUS SNAPE, POPPY POMPHREY, and FILIUS FLITWICK. They can choose between themselves who become head of house."

Professor Dumbledore stood up at once and halted the sorting. "Everyone whose name has been called including Mr. Potter and Professors McGonagall and Sprout please follow me. For the rest of you, tuck in!"

All of those aforementioned followed the headmaster. When they got to the headmaster's office, he promptly took the hat and placed it on his head. "Hello, Fluffers. Please tell me what's going on."

"Why, it's simple, Headmaster," it said aloud. "Harry Potter is the heir to the four founders and Merlin. Because of this, he can create houses, talk to the spirit of Hogwarts herself, create rooms, halls, and staircases, and change the rules, professors, and class types as he sees fit. Potter house is the new house for those that are exceedingly brave, but they aren't overconfident and don't rush into things. They are some of the smartest people, but they learn for knowledge's sake rather that to get good grades. They are the most cunning of the Slytherins, but they aren't rude, arrogant, or believe in pureblood supremacy. They work harder and are more loyal than any Hufflepuff, but they only give their loyalty to those worthy of it. They also have a lot of power. Oh, and by the way, there are a set of dormitories by the Library that have already been created."

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "The rest of you besides the professors can leave." He waved his wand. "There is now a new house table for you to sit at. Please answer anything you want to. And Mr. Potter, please stay."

"Yes Sir?" Harry asked.

"I believe that it would be best if you went to classes for two weeks and then told us what you wanted changed. Is that suitable?"

"Quite, Sir."

"Very well, that is all then. Oh, would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked as his phoenix dropped the bag onto his lap.

"Thank you, Headmaster. And I've just recently bonded with a phoenix. Can she play with your phoenix? Her name is Hedwig."

The headmaster's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Certainly. I'm sure Fawkes would enjoy some company."

"Thank you, Sir, and good day." Harry then left the room. All was still once more.


	3. Author's Note

Hi Everyone,

I'm really sorry but this isn't a chapter. I have been and will be extremely busy for the following few weeks, but I'm just writing to tell you that my stories aren't done yet. I will continue to post, but all incomplete stories are up for adoption. I'll try to get a post up next weekend!

Minerva-Athena

P.S.- I just re-wrote my story "The Story Behind Algebra." PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. It was highly disappointing when I had the previous version up for a year and no one reviewed. If you do decide to read and review it, please be critical- I don't want anything written that's not true. Even a check plus, check, or check minus will do in a review.

Thanks!


	4. Author

Hi Everyone,

This is a note to tell you that TheDivineMsEm will be adopting this story.

Thank you all for reading so far!

Minerva-Athena


End file.
